


【Arthur/Orm】不知道该起什么名字的ABO文

by chanlamting



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Male Preg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanlamting/pseuds/chanlamting
Summary: #OOC #ABO #CP: Arthur(Alpha)/Orm(Omega)#汤姆苏 #狗血 #先婚后爱 #未婚先孕亚瑟先渣后忠犬，先虐后甜，前期虐奥姆，后期虐亚瑟，后期具备沙雕风格。内文有引用圣经内容，本人不是教徒，如果有错误的话欢迎指正，我会尽量改正。我原本只是想写一个梗、一个概要给大家看，结果我写了8700字，昏倒在地。整篇文章都是以记梗的形式书写。





	【Arthur/Orm】不知道该起什么名字的ABO文

奧姆原本是Omega，可是为了承担国王的责任，所以他一直伪装成Alpha。梅拉是一名Beta，她是除了亚特兰娜之外，第二个知道奥姆是Omega的人。奥姆从小就听母亲说陆地上的事情，他知道自己有一个哥哥，他一直以为哥哥备受陆地人类的威胁——人类的战舰、潜水艇，还有排放到海洋里的工业废料、垃圾，人类在污染大海，残害海洋的子孙。他一直想救自己的哥哥，想把他带回家。自从他的父亲知道亚特兰娜与陆地人类苟合后把她献祭给海沟族，奥姆就没有再提起亚瑟的事情，他知道父亲绝对不会救哥哥，甚至会杀掉他。奥姆从小就对自己发誓，他要成为亚特兰蒂斯的国王，他要成为海洋领主，终有一天会带领军队上去陆地拯救哥哥。

 

在他被亚瑟击败的后就被关进了水牢，他承认亚瑟是当之无愧的海洋领主，可是曾经的国王不允许自己放下自己的骄傲，他要求亚瑟对他处以死刑。亚瑟不愿意，他对于奥姆的倔强而感到暴躁，然后情不自禁地发出Alpha的镇压信息素，却不料强行逼迫奥姆发情。奥姆觉得自己在海洋领主、自己的哥哥面前发情是一件很耻辱的事情，他愤怒地拒绝再度和亚瑟交谈，并且想把他赶出水牢。最后亚瑟并没有离开，他也因为奥姆信息素而发情了，他们两个在无人的水牢里交配。事后，奥姆冷漠地坐在一旁，他拒绝和亚瑟交谈，并且依旧要求亚瑟杀掉自己。亚瑟扬言要把奥姆送去陆地由正义联盟负责看守的监狱里，并且禁止他不得回归海洋，奥姆向亚瑟单膝下跪，表示愿意遵从海洋领主的命令去陆地的监狱。

 

奥姆在陆地上几乎没有说过任何话，除了他会向监守者要求要海水之外，他都只是安静地待在角落。因为蝙蝠侠的关系，所以奥姆一直以来都没有受到身体上的凌虐，除了无可避免的言语攻击，但奥姆从来不会回应。

 

一开始，亚特兰娜和梅拉都有过来看望奥姆，不过随着海洋事务越来越多，她们已经有一个月没有来了。而亚瑟，他从来没有过来看望过奥姆，身为海王的他更加忙碌，而且他还在生奥姆的气，所以他不想去看自己的弟弟。

 

奥姆发现自己怀孕了，他越来越需要水分，他开始更加频密地要求水份，可是监视者一直遵守着每天的补给分量，他不能让奥姆用任何借口逃走。等到第二天早上，奥姆已经昏迷了，他变长的金发失去了光泽，原本光滑的皮肤出现干裂的情况。今天轮到神奇女侠戴安娜来视察奥姆的情况，她是第一个发现奥姆体内有另一个生命的人，她冲进监狱里发现几乎失去意识的奥姆，她让人运水过来，全部泼到奥姆身上。奥姆恢复了一点意识，他用沙哑的声音向戴安娜要求更多的海水，因为他体内的胚胎必须吸收大量海水。

 

蝙蝠侠布鲁斯斥资买了一座水族馆，把坚守重地迁移到这里，而奥姆则被放进了水族馆的海水池中，他正在慢慢恢复过来。原本正义联盟想通知亚瑟的，可是被醒来的奥姆拒绝了，他说这是海洋领主对他的惩罚，他得完成它。在亚瑟送他过来的时候，正义联盟并不知道奥姆是Omega，可是亚特兰娜和梅拉来的时候都会给奥姆带来抑制剂，他们这才略为了解奥姆的真实性别，可是他们并不知道奥姆竟然怀孕了，而他还没有被标记。无论谁去问他，他都拒绝告诉他们怀孕的真相，他拒绝和任何人交谈。戴安娜每天都会去水族馆，站在强化玻璃面前和奥姆进行单方面对话，她并不认为奥姆没有罪，可是孩子并没有错。

 

亚特兰娜和梅拉太忙碌了，她们让人替她们给奥姆送抑制剂，她们并不知道奥姆已经不需要了。胚胎长大得很快，奥姆的肚子越来越大了。孩子似乎继承了父亲的能力，她在子宫里已经能够与其他海洋生物对话了，奥姆是在一堆海洋生物围绕在自己身边的时候察觉到的。戴安娜也观察到这个现象，她知道了孩子的父亲是亚瑟的了。戴安娜问奥姆，他愿意让亚瑟知道他怀孕的事情吗？奥姆拒绝了，不过他说，在孩子出生之后就把他送回亚特兰蒂斯，她的家在那里，她属于那里，戴安娜尊重了奥姆的意愿。

 

孩子在一个寒冷的冬天出生，海水依旧暖和。奥姆吻了吻怀里金发的婴儿，他用一半的力量对自己的孩子给予祝福，保护她平安长大。她长得很像亚特兰娜，可是她有一双金色的眼睛。奥姆把孩子交给戴安娜，他询问正义联盟，能不能给他换一个地方赎罪，一个远离海洋的地方赎罪。

 

当孩子被送到亚特兰蒂斯的时候，奥姆已经离开了，海洋里再也没有他的消息。

 

梅拉并没有和亚瑟在一起，事实上他们两个的关系更像是亲密伙伴，梅拉接手了维科的大臣之位，协助亚瑟管理七海。而亚特兰娜也担心亚瑟会忙不过来，所以会经常回来亚特兰蒂斯帮忙看顾。亚瑟虽然知道自己有责任和义务，可是他还是那个性格有点暴躁，喜欢直来直往的亚瑟。对于奥姆的擅自离开还有正义联盟对他的隐瞒，他感到愤怒，他不明白为什么奥姆就是不肯放下那该死的自尊心。亚特兰娜正在哄着那小小的婴儿，她似乎一直在哭，可是海水却把她的眼泪带走了，亚特兰娜知道她在想自己的爸爸。没有人能比她更加了解一个母亲对孩子的感情，从怀孕的那一刻开始，母亲就和孩子有着密不可分的连结，和自己的孩子分离是一件十分痛苦的事情。

 

梅拉和亚特兰娜询问奥姆被送去陆地前的事，亚瑟如实地回答，他说他当时对奥姆说要送他去陆地的监狱，并且禁止他回归海洋，这就是对奥姆的惩罚，而当时奥姆单膝对他下跪并且遵从他的命令。而现在看来，奥姆依旧坚守着海洋领主的命令，他没有回归大海，并且远离了大海。这时候，孩子又哭了，亚瑟小心翼翼地抱起了她，这是他和奥姆的孩子，可是孩子并没有停止哭泣，她并不熟悉亚瑟的气息，她只记得奥姆的气息。亚特兰娜只能从亚瑟手中接过孩子，用Omega的信息素安抚孩子。梅拉把亚瑟叫到一旁，她问亚瑟是否不愿意让奥姆回归海洋。亚瑟觉得很迷惘，他一开始并不想做海洋领主，处理七海的事务足够让他焦头烂额，但是他却没有停下来，他想暂时忘记奥姆。现在他必须考虑奥姆的事情，他却不知道应该怎么做。梅拉开始对亚瑟说起她和奥姆小时候的事情，她告诉亚瑟，奥姆的确很想念他，并且担心他在陆地上受到人类的迫害，一直想把他救回来，还有去海沟王国把母亲找回来。这些年来，他被父亲灌输了大量扭曲的观念，再加上近几十年来人类不断破坏海洋生态，所以奥姆越来越痛恨人类。梅拉并没有否定奥姆的罪行，她只是自责当初自己在亚特兰娜被献祭之后没有好好陪伴在奥姆身边。亚特兰娜并没有责骂亚瑟，她只是过来告诉亚瑟她当初离开他和汤姆回到海洋负起责任的心情，一个母亲被迫离开自己孩子的心情。亚瑟被问道：你愿意让奥姆回归海洋吗？

 

亚瑟想奥姆回来，所以他去了陆地找奥姆。

 

他找遍了世界各地，终于找到了奥姆的一些踪迹，可是他每一次跟随着线索来到一个地方，奥姆就会离开，所以他又得继续寻找线索。

 

亚瑟在自己长大的那个海港小镇里找到了奥姆。

 

奥姆没办法抑制住对家乡的想念，这些年来他接受了正义联盟给他的任务，他得负责救助其他人类，他已经远离海洋太久了。他向监视他的人提出一个要求，他想去亚瑟曾经成长的地方看一看，他想知道自己的哥哥在陆地上过着怎样的生活，顺便眺望一下大海。

 

这个海港小镇已经重建完毕了，小镇的最高点有一座重建的教堂，那里可以看到整个大海。奥姆就站在教堂的大门外眺望大海，他看了一整天，看到夕阳逐渐没入大海后。他去了一个小镇的一个酒吧，里面很吵杂，墙面上贴了几张合照，里面是亚瑟还有几个人类，他们喝酒喝得很开心。

 

奥姆看着这些照片有点出神，他知道亚瑟在陆地上生活得很好，很开心。

 

这有点讽刺，梅拉说他说得对，他从来没有尝试过了解陆地。

 

亚瑟也这么说过。

 

亚特兰娜又回到海里协助处理亚特兰蒂斯的事务，于是汤姆今天又去酒吧里小酌几杯。他一进来就被坐在角落的那个人吸引了视线，那个人有着一头白金色的长发，就像亚特兰娜一样。汤姆从亚特兰娜那边知道了亚瑟和他弟弟奥姆的事情，他匆匆地离开酒吧给在陆地上四处寻找弟弟的亚瑟拨了通电话，得到消息的亚瑟纵身一跃跳到海里赶回了自己的陆地家乡。

 

亚瑟全身湿透地赶到了酒吧，可是那里已经没有任何一个白金色长发的身影了。亚瑟感到十分焦急，他害怕奥姆已经离开了。汤姆安慰着亚瑟，并且让他用自己的能力，好好找一找奥姆去了哪里。亚瑟冷静下来，他尝试和海洋沟通，讯息透过海风带给了亚瑟，奥姆就在那个重建的教堂里，那里能够眺望整个海洋。

 

即使汤姆已经不断安慰他了，可是他还是很紧张，他敛起Alpha的信息素，静悄悄地潜入了教堂，他终于看到了一个拥有白金色长发的人，那就是奥姆。

 

奥姆怔怔地看着被钉在十字架上的耶稣，他向牧师问道：为什么耶稣需要受难？

 

牧师回应他： **因为神愛世人，甚至將他的獨生子賜給人們，叫一切信他的，不致滅亡，反得永生。** **[1]**

 

奥姆继续问道：为什么耶稣甘愿受难？

 

牧师回答： **按照定命，人人都有一死，死後且有審判。基督一次被獻，擔當了多人的罪。** **[2]**

 

奥姆很迷惘，他不明白为什么耶稣甘愿为人类受罪，为人类背负十字架，最后被钉在十字架上。人类的罪孽，真的值得被宽恕吗？

 

似乎看出了这位金发年轻人的迷惘，年老的牧师耐心地回应他：每一个人都有资格，只要诚心地向天父忏悔。

 

牧师继续说道：那么你呢？孩子，你想对天父忏悔什么？

 

奥姆喃喃自语：我的罪不应该被宽恕，我甘愿接受惩罚，这是我应得的……

 

孩子，那是什么惩罚？

 

远离家乡，永远不能回归。

 

这句话仿佛是沉重的枷锁，重重地摔在地面，在教堂里发出巨大的回响。

 

这句话又仿佛是利刃，它狠狠地伤害了奥姆，也狠狠地刺入了亚瑟的心脏。

 

奥姆。

 

亚瑟抑制着颤抖的声音，而奥姆的身体则僵住了。

 

牧师看了看不知何时进入教堂的年轻人，又看了看坐在他身旁，名字似乎是奥姆的年轻人，他悄悄离开了教堂，他觉得他们需要一点空间。

 

奥姆。

 

亚瑟又叫了奥姆一遍，奥姆缓缓地站了起来，他转过身面对着亚瑟。

 

我的国王。

 

奥姆缓缓地对亚瑟下跪，即使下跪着，他仍旧不减前任亚特兰提斯国王的风骨，他是曾经的奥姆王，现在却诚心地向亚瑟、自己的兄长臣服。

 

奥姆，我的弟弟，我以海洋领主之名命令你，和我一起回归海洋，回归亚特兰蒂斯。

 

奥姆在战败之时曾经向新王亚瑟还有神祇面前以鲜血发誓，他会诚心诚意地臣服于海洋领主亚瑟。

 

奥姆和亚瑟一起回归亚特兰蒂斯了。

 

亚特兰娜拥抱了自己的孩子，她为奥姆流泪，奥姆反过来安慰着自己的母亲。

 

亚瑟作为七海之主，他被自己的弟弟和母亲无视了，他只能尴尬而安静地站在一旁。

 

亚特兰娜牵着奥姆的手，带着他去看奥西安娜(Oceana)，他的女儿。

 

奥西安娜已经五岁了，她比亚瑟和奥姆更加优秀，早就能够在海洋里畅游了。奥西安娜独自在外玩耍的时候，她接收到来自大海的讯息。她每一天都向大海许愿，她希望爸爸会回来，如今她的愿望实现了。

 

这时候没有人会阻挡奥姆和奥西安娜的相处，即使是一直坚持骄傲的奥姆也忍不住落泪，只是海洋带走了他的眼泪而已。

 

奥姆轻轻地吻着奥西安娜的额头，并且向她许诺，他再也不会离开她。

 

亚特兰娜对于二儿子的回归感到欣慰，她已经在亚特兰蒂斯呆太久了，她得回去陪汤姆。至于他们两兄弟的事情，即使她作为母亲也不能插手。

 

奥姆得代替亚特兰娜的位置，还有和梅拉一起协助管理海洋事务，毕竟他才是那个为了成为国王而被训练出来的继承人。不过也只是这样而已，他永远是海洋之主忠心的大臣。

 

奥西安娜很喜欢黏在奥姆身边，不过在奥姆需要工作的时候又会乖巧安静地坐在一旁自己学习。奥西安娜和奥姆都有着一头漂亮的白金色长发，就连五官也像极了，只是奥西安娜拥有金色眼睛，而奥姆则拥有海蓝色的眼睛。

 

奥西安娜很讨厌亚瑟，直白的程度已经到了只要一感觉到亚瑟的气息就会嘟起嘴别过头不理他。亚瑟每一次想亲近她，摸她的脑袋，奥西安娜都会躲避，然后紧紧地抱着奥姆，并且像亚瑟耀武扬威，仿佛在说：你看，我可以抱奥姆！你不可以！

 

简直就是个彻头彻尾的小混蛋！只有其他人会把她当做七海最美丽的明珠一样呵护！太可恶了！

 

亚瑟脸上挂着微笑，可是心里却咬牙切齿。

 

奥姆尊敬他，却不愿意喊他哥哥，他只会喊他陛下、我的国王。亚瑟依旧是硬着头皮微笑，他不敢逼迫奥姆。

 

梅拉和维科是除了亚特兰娜之外最近亲亚瑟和奥姆的人，维科每次看到这两兄弟就会叹气摇头然后转身离开，他说自己老了，管不动年轻人，尤其是有关情情爱爱的事情。梅拉碍着辈分没有斥责维科背叛队友，她现在只能孤军作战。直到有一天，奥姆对亚瑟的客套恭维，还有亚瑟的小心翼翼兼迟钝终于激怒了梅拉，这位“红发女郎性子就是烈”的泽贝尔王国公主愤怒地把记忆储存卷轴扔在地上，亚瑟和奥姆沉默地看着梅拉，梅拉则指着地面上的卷轴。

 

这是王后的候选名单，亚瑟陛下你自己看着办吧！

 

亚瑟马上转过头惊恐地看着奥姆，他急切地想表示自己没有这种心思，而奥姆已经上前把卷轴拿起来开始仔细阅览上面的名单了，替国王挑选优秀的妻子是大臣的责任。

 

亚瑟从未感到如此毛骨悚然，即使是在地心里面对着海怪，他也没有这么害怕过。

 

我不是！我没有！我不想！

 

亚瑟此刻只能在内心呐喊。

 

        有资格的王后候选人只有几位，奥姆在亚瑟彷徨的这段时间内已经挑选好两位足够优秀的妻子了，他把名单拿到亚瑟面前。

 

        奥姆，你你你听我说……

 

        爸爸！

 

        奥西安娜刚刚去陆地上探望奶奶，现在她开心地回来找奥姆，并且看到了漂浮在海水中的Omega公主或王子的详细资料。

 

        聪明的奥西安娜公主马上就知道发生什么事了，她兴奋地在亚瑟身边转来转去，然后天真地问道：父王，您是要娶妻了吗？您要给我生一个弟弟吗？

 

        亚瑟此时舌头打结，他真是倒霉透了才会撞见女儿回来！她一定是故意这样说的！她就是个小混蛋！

 

        没等亚瑟回答，奥西安娜已经挽着奥姆的手臂，她挑衅地看着亚瑟然后说道：爸爸，现在是休息时间，我们去吃东西吧！明天爸爸放假，说好要带我去陆地上玩的！爸爸——

 

        奥西安娜和奥姆双双离开，只剩下如同希腊石雕般僵硬的亚瑟，配上他长发飞扬的样子可真愚蠢。

 

        梅拉躲在一旁目睹亚瑟之死，她心如止水地摇摇头，她就是劳碌命，除了操心七海事务之外，还得给亚瑟和奥姆拉红线。

 

        心急如焚的亚瑟匆匆跑去找梅拉，梅拉很不仗义地嘲笑他，然后对他进行一系列毒舌的冷嘲热讽，亚瑟默默地站在一旁接受训斥。

 

亚瑟问：那我应该怎么做？

 

明显地，七海之主的确是一个缺情商缺智商的乡间智障。

 

梅拉挑了挑眉，她指着王后候选人的资料：方法不是给了你吗？

 

亚瑟惊恐地摆手：不不不，要是娶了他们我和奥姆就完结地妥妥的！

 

真是个智障！

 

梅拉几乎是竭嘶底里地大喊：谁让你娶那两个不知道谁！我让你娶了奥姆！你要是敢不娶奥姆，信不信亚特兰蒂斯的子民一脚把你踹进马里亚纳海沟！

 

亚瑟一脸迷惘：可是……可是我们是兄弟啊！

 

梅拉继续愤怒咆哮，亚瑟附近的海水以肉眼可见的波浪四散：你和奥姆连奥西安娜都有了，你矫情个鲑鱼卵！你简直就是个大螃蟹钳子！先斩后奏、先上车后补票你在陆地上生活那么久都不知道？汤姆会绝望的啊！

 

梅拉知道亚瑟一个人是绝对不行的，于是她上岸找了亚特兰娜帮忙。

 

亚特兰娜让奥姆和奥西安娜陪她在陆地上住一段时间，亚瑟才有时间慌忙地准备婚礼事宜。

 

因为奥姆无条件地信任亚特兰娜，所以他并不觉得母亲让他和奥西安娜待在陆地上陪她有什么问题。然后，当他再次回到亚特兰蒂斯的时候，他就被告知海洋领主已经选好了妻子，今天就马上举行婚礼，身为大臣的他务必赶去参与。

 

**亚特兰蒂斯的子民已经坐在高台上准备观礼了，奥姆被领到王位旁大臣的位置就坐。他和亚瑟第一次见面就在这个地方，那时候他坐在王位上，维科坐在他左侧，现在是梅拉坐在左侧，所以他就坐在了王位的右侧了。** **[3]**

海王的气息瞬间蔓延至整个场地，亚特兰蒂斯的子民都站起来迎接他们的王。

 

亚特兰娜带领着亚瑟进场，前任亚特兰蒂斯的女王端庄高贵，而她身边的海洋领主的那头乱发被整齐地束了起来，脸上那乱糟糟的胡子也经过了修剪，身上不再是穿着黄金铠甲，而是庄严的礼服。

 

亚瑟站在王位面前，而亚特兰娜则坐在王位上主持婚礼。

 

奥姆安静地看着前方，他正在等待新娘的进场，可是远方却迟迟没有人出现，就连在场的子民也开始低声细语地讨论。

 

亚特兰娜站了起来，她拿起流传在亚特兰蒂斯数千年的古老卷轴，朗声念出誓词，并且要求海洋领主逐字逐句地跟着念。

 

只有一个国王的婚礼，在场的子民都不知道发生了什么事，奥姆则皱着眉头看着身旁的母亲还有另一侧的梅拉，她们两个都很平静，似乎早就料到了这样的事情。

 

亚瑟认真严肃地念完了誓词，一直看向前方的他突然把目光落在奥姆身上，在奥姆错愕的表情下单膝下跪。

 

我亚瑟·库瑞，亚特兰蒂斯之王，海洋领主向海神波塞冬宣以重誓，我将娶弟弟奥姆七海亲王为妻，与他一同承担治理七海的责任，直到永远，即使死亡也不能把我们分开。

 

亚瑟擅自改了誓词，把“直到死亡把我们分开”改成了“即使死亡也不能把我们分开”。

 

全场陷入一片死寂。

 

奥姆站在原地不说话，他甚至没有看向亚瑟那双金色的眼睛，他一直低着头。

 

亚特兰娜温柔地牵起奥姆的手，奥姆抬起头看着自己的母亲。

 

奥姆亲王，请跟着我念誓词。

 

看着亚特兰娜海蓝色的眼，奥姆在母亲念完誓词之后依旧沉默，一直单膝下跪的亚瑟紧张地看着奥姆，他的手一直抬起，等待母亲把奥姆的手交给他。

 

仿佛是过了一个世纪那么长，奥姆走到亚瑟身旁，同样向亚特兰娜单膝下跪，并且以缓慢的速度念出誓词。

 

亚特兰娜把奥姆的手放到亚瑟手中，亚瑟马上紧紧地抓住奥姆的手。

 

……直到——

 

奥姆念到这里的时候顿了顿，亚瑟觉得自己的心脏都要麻痹了。

 

直到死亡，也不能把我们分开。

 

亚特兰娜把国王和王后的王冠拿了出来，分别戴在两人的头上。

 

明显地，已经举行过婚礼的海洋领主今天依旧很困扰。

 

为什么他和奥姆结了婚之后，关系好像并没有改变？奥姆还是称他为“陛下”、“我的王”，从来不会喊他哥哥。他们现在睡在同一张床上，可是却甚少进行某种活动，每次亚瑟想抱着奥姆的时候，奥姆就会以“身为亚特兰蒂斯的国王、七海之主不能随便纵欲，得约束自己”的理由拒绝。亚瑟不敢强迫奥姆，他只能在奥姆发情期间解解馋，每一次都会问奥姆让不让他留在里面，结果是显而易见地拒绝，理由是“现在七海事务太庞杂，不能因为怀孕而耽误”。

 

亚特兰娜期待能够抱上第二个孙子，结果两兄弟都结婚几年了，一颗鲑鱼卵没没影。于是她找来梅拉悄悄问到底发生了什么事，梅拉无奈地告诉亚特兰娜，国王和王后每日生活“相敬如宾”。

 

然而，还没等梅拉提醒，亚瑟似乎已经开窍了。他越想亲近奥姆，奥姆就越回避他，就好像和他在一起只是为了负起责任，并不是因为爱一样。

 

终于有一次，亚瑟在入眠之前鼓起勇气问奥姆：你爱我吗？

 

不知道奥姆是不是入睡了，因为亚瑟很久都没有获得答案，他只看到奥姆侧躺的背影。

 

我当然爱你，你是我唯一的兄弟，也是我的家人。

 

奥姆这样回答，亚瑟又忍不住问：你和我结婚是为了履行责任吗？

 

治理七海事务原本就是我们的责任。

 

听到奥姆这样回答，亚瑟有点恐慌，他紧紧抱着奥姆，胸膛紧贴着奥姆的背。

 

你会原谅我吗？我爱你，奥姆，我很爱很爱你。

 

奥姆没有回应，平稳的呼吸仿佛是已经入睡了一样。

 

奥姆，你能再爱我多一点吗？就像母亲和我父亲一样。

 

过了很久，亚瑟并没有放开奥姆，他越抱越紧，他真的很怕自己留不住奥姆。

 

陛下，你放手，我快没办法呼吸了。

 

叫我哥哥！叫我亚瑟！别再叫我陛下！还有别再叫我国王！别叫我什么海洋领主！

 

亚瑟在奥姆耳边大吼，Alpha的信息素和海王的力量失控地四溢，可是这一切都在奥姆叹气之后戛然而止。

 

奥姆？

 

哥哥，亚瑟。

 

奥姆用Omega的信息素安抚着自己情绪不稳的丈夫，亚瑟终于冷静了下来，可是他并没有放开奥姆，他拼命地吸着奥姆身上的味道，仿佛要把他融入血骨里面。

 

奥姆，我们做吧。

 

好。

 

奥姆，你可以再爱我多一点吗？

 

好。

 

叫我的名字。

 

好，亚瑟。

 

喊我哥哥。

 

好，哥哥。

 

国王和王后的关系似乎缓和了，至少看起来没那么“相敬如宾”，奥姆再也没有拒绝亚瑟的亲近，他还会在没人的时候喊亚瑟的名字，而非“陛下”、“国王”。

 

亚瑟这天问奥西安娜要留在宫殿里向梅拉学习政务，还是上去陆地找亚特兰娜。

 

奥西安娜冷哼了一声，她说：我当然是留在这里学习政务，好孩子得完成爸爸的期望！可不像某个国王现在还对政务一头雾水！要自己的王后操心！

 

亚瑟露出了邪恶的笑容：那很好，奥西安娜公主就留下来认真地学习政务吧！我和奥姆今天回去陆地上约会！你是七海最聪明的公主，你行你上！

 

亲眼见证亚瑟诈自己的女儿，奥姆不知道该说什么好，然而他已经被亚瑟牵起手以最快的速度离开亚特兰蒂斯了，亚瑟还无耻地使用黄金三叉戟加快速度。

 

还是亚瑟成长的海港小岛，他们先去找亚特兰娜和汤姆，两人似乎早就知道今天亚瑟和奥姆会过来，所以已经带着东西整装待发了。

 

看着熟悉的道路，奥姆用目光询问亚瑟，这是去教堂的路？

 

咳咳——

 

亚瑟假装咳嗽了一声，他紧紧地握着奥姆的手，难得地一路上安静不说话。

 

正午十二点整，教堂的钟声响起，在附近休息的海鸥受到惊吓纷纷飞往大海。

 

亚特兰娜挑着眉看着大儿子，她伸出手把两人分开，并且把亚瑟推给汤姆，而自己则牵着奥姆。

 

奥姆和亚瑟分别换了一身纯白的礼服，亚瑟又被整理干净了，长发束了起来，胡子修剪了一下，再穿上白色西装，分明就是婚礼的新郎。只是因为他身材有点魁梧，皮肤有点粗糙有点黑，身上又有挡不住的纹身，表情严肃看起来却很凶神恶煞，眉骨上的眉毛十分杂乱，其中一条眉毛还被分割了。

 

至于奥姆，他的白金色长发也被束了起来，皮肤白皙光滑，身材线条修长优美，随便站着就是一道风景。

 

奥姆看到那位撑着拐杖的牧师有点惊讶，他身旁还有一位年轻的修士正在搀扶着他，似乎是这座教堂的下一任牧师。

 

老神父见证了亚瑟和奥姆的宣示，亚瑟依旧说“即使死亡也不能把我们分开”，奥姆也一样说了这句话。他们的手一直是牵着的，左手无名指上各多了一枚戒指。

 

教堂的钟声再次响起，海港小镇的人都停下了手中的工作，大家都听着那悠扬的钟声，为又一对的新人给予祈祷和祝福。

 

亚瑟紧紧地牵着奥姆的手，他带着奥姆去了海沟之地的地心里头，这次结界没有把他们分开，黄金三叉戟把他们安全地带到那个未被污染的世外桃源。

 

他们就在沙滩上，脱掉湿了的衣服，抱在了一起。

 

亚瑟喘着气，他在奔向高潮之前抓紧时间享受着余韵，然后撑着沙滩想出来，却被奥姆一个翻身压倒在沙滩上。亚瑟双手死死地拽住沙滩里湿润的沙土，他金色眼珠失神地看着头发四散的奥姆，他留在了里面。

 

在亚瑟和奥姆第七个孩子出生之后，第八个孩子即将出世之前，亚瑟的地位下降至马里亚纳海沟之低。

 

所有孩子都喜欢粘着奥姆，而且一致仇视亚瑟，他们总是瞧不起身为亚特兰蒂斯之王、海洋领主的父亲。

 

亚瑟每天都抓着自己的头发，他到底是哪里想不开，给自己制造出那么多的仇敌？

[1] 《約翰福音》 3：16

[2] 《希伯來書》 9：27-28

[3] 奥姆坐在王位上时，维科作为大臣坐在奥姆的左侧，梅拉作为奥姆的未婚妻坐在右侧。在婚礼上，奥姆坐在王位右侧，意味着他是国王的未婚妻。


End file.
